Life At my house-Anastasia's version
by Anastasia Lucky Von Schroeder
Summary: Story:A young girl traps a bunch of yugioh charecters in her house and makes them do various challenges. AN:My attempt at a story as good as Seto's princess's version of this. Please review and tell me if i lived up to Senpai's expectations.. A review from The original author herself would help too.
1. Traps, yelling, Anastasia Von Schroeder

Life At my House-Anastasia's Version

Chapter 1:Trap Doors,Fights, Anastasia Von Schroeder

A Young girl was waking up, having had an evil Scheme, to bring every single Yu-Gi-Oh Charecter from every generation to her house for a contest and, being of the same name as a Yu-Gi-Oh charecter or two, decided to put her plan into action by calling them first. She started watching the grand championship arc, and dragged Siegfried and Leon out of the Video. She quickly explained her idea, and said they could have the Downstairs Apartment to themselves. She then started sending letters around to the other charecters by magic, wondering who is going to reply.

A few hours later, Anastasia had a knock on her door. She answered finding the kaibas there- And she knew she had to keep them away from the Von Schroeder's, so she gave them the second floor of the house. She secretly played they never went into the downstairs apartment. She then got another knock, Rebecca Hawkins standing there. She allowed her to live with leon in the Downstairs apartment. Soon, one of her traps went off.

Joey Wheeler was hanging upside down from a net trap, which made Anastasia laugh her butt off. "Wow.. You really tried that?" She said, cutting him down. "go inside i'll discuss the contest once everybody else gets here.. Also, if you go Downstairs, beware of the Valkyries." She was hinting, but if joey didn't take the hint, a duel may break out on this day.

Serenity followed her brother up, but crashed into Mokuba and Leon, and Anastasia gulped. The two kids had found each other, and it was only a matter of time before the brothers did too.. As if on cue, she heard a yell- "ANASTASIA! VAT IS ZHIS!" "WHAT HE SAID!" Anastasia sighed, face palming. "Can't you get along until i explain?!"

Anastasia did not feel like dealing with drama before anything even started."Also for the record Kaiba- i don't answer to you! i'll explain to Siegfried later why i even bothered inviting you guys if that helps." yep. Stereotypical Schroeder fan. Kaiba knew in his head, That he was in for a bad time. Soon however, Seto was distracted from his thoughts by another trap going off outside. Yugi and tea were caught in a pitfall.

"Hello yugi, tea.." Anastasia said, helping them out of the pit, telling them to go inside and wait for her to was listening to her ipod, full of Avril Lavegne songs. She looked through her deck, A mash up of both Siegfried and Leons.*i wonder, if for one day.. what if i could go into their world instead of them coming here..*

Anastasia soon went inside, once Duke, Marik, Bakura, Ishizu, and the others showed up. She sighed, beginning to explain her Contest, and also explained she invited the two feuding Sides to create some exciting Drama. She also noted that she would be participating in said drama, on the Schroeder side of course, luckily Noa Kaiba was there too and decided to have his brother's back. Anastasia knew her life had just gotten even more interesting. She checked the calender, realizing that it was Siegfried's birthday the next day, and noted they would throw a party, and sh would kick the kaibas out for a just have seto work upstairs endlessly for the day.

Next chapter is Siegfried's Birthday. 


	2. Siegfrieds Birthday

Chapter 2 Siegfrieds Birthday

Ana's p.o.V

I woke up the next morning in the Downstairs what day it was I quietly told leon to get Siegfried out of the house for the day. I went to the living room. I was planning a HUGE party which will involve a Get Together that spans generations. I sighed, "Seto Kaiba please meet with me in the Living room i have a request for will count toward the contest, so get your Lazy Ass Out Here, Seto!" I then released the megaphone's Button, and waited. This was the single biggest day of my life,my crush's birthday. I was not going to have his arch enemy ruin his special day. Kaiba came in, facepalming when he noticed my expression. "Okay what's on your mind, Anastasia?" Seto demanded, knowing he wouldn't like it. "Well Seto.." I began, "Today is Siegfrieds Birthday, and i want you to stay in your room and just work all day. I do not want any fights, arguing, fists flying." Seto immidiatly lit on fire, "NO FIGHTING?! EVEN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED AT KAIBALAND?!" I sighed, knowing i twould be like this. "Should you start even one fight today, I'm docking points!" I then dismissed him, and took away 10 points for him yelling at me.

Seto's p.o.v

ANAstasia called me into the living room at 4:00 in the morning before everyone woke up and yelled at me. Me, start the fight? Hah. he most likly would. Whatever i had better things to deal with then that girl yelling at me, like figuring out how to get out of this house. I decided to try leaving through the frount door, but i got caught in a net. I groweled in Frustration."ANAstasia! get me out of this damn net!" i yelled

Leon's p.o.v

I heard seto yelling outside as i was working on my brothers birthday breakfast. I quickly peaked out to see what had happened, seeing him hanging off the ground in a net trap. "I'll get you down,Seto!" I said, quickly rushing outside and cutting him down using Hex Trude. Whatever reason has these traps set, it must be to keep people from leaving."Perhaps you should try not leaving, and maybe the traps will stop trapping you?" i suggested, offering him a cup of coffee.

Setos P.o.v

Leon came out and cut me down, inviting me downstairs for coffee. As we spoke, he pointed out to me the traps only trap those who are intending to leave the house, reaffirming my fact that we are all trapped and now Anastasia has been talking about inviting other timeline charecters here..Thank god this place is a Mansion. Still though, She could've came to our world instead. It made no sense, and i would have to look into this a lot more closley.

Siegfried's p.o.v

As i awoke, i found kaiba sitting drinking Coffee with leon. I figured as usual he had tried another of his escape night I ended up using my Valkerie Brunhilde to get him down from a rope foot trap which made him hang from a tree. Whoever this girl is, she sure tricked this house out like it is nobodies buisness.  
"Herr Kaiba, did you get trapped again?" I asked him, with a sigh.

Seto's p.o.v

Great. Siegfried found out his brother had to save me this time- this has been so embarissing- two of my enemies saving my butt from Hanging from trees or being trapped in a net. "Yes, i got trapped again...not a big suprise."

Anatasia's p.o.v

I locked the downstairs apartment to trap them down there for as long as possible as i mad eparty arrangements with help from Mai, Tea and Joey. Yugi was off trying to deal with a fight between Marik And Bakura. I sighed, deciding to run and get a cake for Siegfried, leaving the others to decorate the house. I silently hoped I would not regret that. "I SWEAR- IF I FIND THUIS HOUSE TRASHED.." I began, but then drove off in my Ferrari.I came back a few minuites later, finding things set up beautifly but glitter all over my living room knowing who did it i yelled, "MAI VALENTINE! LIVING ROOM, NOW!" I was not a happy Ana.

At the party, Siegfried's p.o.v

My brother, kaiba and i were finally let out of the downstairs and i walked into a suprise party- the cake had a cardboard cutout of My Ride of the Valkeries card, and the roses were Silver, signalling ana got it most likly. Everyone kept partying for hours until lat einto Midnight. Anastasia called me to the livingroom once everyone was asleep...

Anastasia's pOV

I called Siegfried into the living room to give him his present, and tell him how much i love him. I gave him his New deck, a Black rose dragon theme and then took a deep breath- "Siegfried Von Schroeder i love you s0o much.." I expected to get slapped but at the next second, i felt him kiss me.I saw jaden yuki spying out of the corner of my eye, and remembered i would have to build another floor to my mansion to accommodate the other generation characters who are now here. Soon however, Siegfried was making ut with me. I forgot everything after that, falling asleep with him stairing out the window at the stars.

**a/n:next chapter is going to branch off from xroseduelistx's original plans and i am roughing it from here on out.****.**


End file.
